<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atypical Kind of Day by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227539">Atypical Kind of Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All relationships are pretty much implied, And that's a fact, Atypical - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, So yeah, There's flynn/julie if you squint, i hate this, i really hate my writing, its there in the form of a tv show, no one is straight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find Julie watching a tv show one day and it sparks a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atypical Kind of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by my own sexual awakening. And the scene that Julie is watching is the Yoko Ono dancing scene because I watch that religiously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was lying on top of her bed, her eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop. A Netflix show was playing, music blaring through her headphones when the boys poofed into her room.</p><p>Luke landed on the bedspread right next to her, peering at her screen. "What are you watching?" He asked her. The concept of being able to watch a movie or tv show on a portable device was something mind-blowing for three ghosts that had died in the 90s, but they were slowly getting accustomed to it with the help of Julie. "Is that on Net+?"</p><p>Julie screamed, shutting her laptop with a snap. "Dude, boundaries," she shouted, pushing him off her bed. Luke tumbled to the floor. After the Orpheum performance, Julie had been able to feel the boys, whether or not they were playing music. It was odd, being able to feel boys that were still invisible to the regular person.</p><p>"I told you that we should have knocked first," Alex muttered as he helped Luke off the floor. "I told you that she was going to yell at us again." He pulled Luke to his feet, pushing the other boy away from him.</p><p>"Whatever dude," Luke said, rolling his eyes at Alex. He turned his attention back to Julie. "I want to know what you were watching on Net+."</p><p>To his surprise, Julie blushed, faint red coming to the surface of her cheeks. "First of all, it's not Net+, Netflix and Disney+ are two separate things. And it's not if your business what I was watching."</p><p>Reggie and Luke exchanged glances, everyone in the room having crimson blooms on their cheeks. "It wasn't," Reggie lowered his voice and whispered, "porn, was it?"</p><p>Julie looked mortified, scrambling away from her laptop as if the very contact with it meant an affiliation with the subject. "No! No, it was not," she whisper-shouted, glaring at Reggie even harder. "I don't, that's not what, ugh." She ran a hand through her curls.</p><p>"So what was it?" Luke asked. He did the puppy dog eyes that Julie was powerless to resist, biting his lip.</p><p>Julie sighed. She reached out to her laptop and opened it, revealing a scene of two girls dancing at a party. "It's a tv show called Atypical okay? I like it," she said."</p><p>Alex frowned at the screen. "Hey, why is Willie's niece on there?" He looked closer at it, nodding his head. "That's definitely Willie's niece. He took me to meet her the other day."</p><p>"Oh my god." Julie was freaking out even more. She held her hand in her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god. This is the weirdest coincidence that I didn't need."</p><p>"What's the connection between you and this scene?" Reggie asked curiously. "They're just dancing."</p><p>Julie let out a strangled laugh. "I'm about to tell you three top-secret information that only Flynn knows, okay, so you can't tell anyone." She waited for all of the ghosts boys to nod before she continued. She inhaled deeply, saying all in one breath, "Imbisexualandthisscenewasmysexualawakeninganditssoweirdthatoneofthepeopleresponsibleisalexsboyfriendsniece."</p><p>The boys blinked at her. They had managed to hear approximately three of the words that she had blown out of her mouth. They stared at her slightly stunned as Julie bit her lip and looked down. </p><p>Reggie grinned goofily. "Great, that means that no one in the band is straight!"</p><p>Alex and Luke hissed at him. "Dude!" Luke said. "I thought we weren't going to tell her that!"</p><p> </p><p>Reggie shrugged. "Sorry dude." </p><p>Julie giggled, her previous worry forgotten and passed away. "That makes so much more sense," she said, shaking her head. "Luke and Reggie were awful at hiding their relationship. Sorry guys."</p><p>"Hey! We weren't that bad!" Luke said before they all dissolved into laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>